1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-lens reflex camera, to which an adaptor for electronic still photography may be mounted.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional single-lens reflex cameras, an adaptor for electronic still photography is mounted onto a camera main body after removal of a back panel, which is replaceably mounted on the camera body, to record electronic information on a record medium, instead of to record an image of a subject on a film. Such an adaptor is provided with a CCD (charge coupled device) storage image pick-up element, an optical system to lead the image of the subject to the CCD, and with an optical low-pass filter located before the CCD to cut off high frequency components in space frequencies of the image.
In the conventional units as described, there remains a problem of increase in dimensions of the camera itself because the adaptor is provided with all the image pick-up element, the optical system and the optical low-pass filter.